Ethan Hyoudou
Ethan Hyoudou is the main protagonist of Immortal Emperor of Gremory and Undying King of Sitri. Both he and first cousin, Issei Hyoudou, are failed test subjects of their grandfather's experiments in the Extella Faction of Khaos Brigade. Although he doesn't specifically dislikes Issei's dream of getting a harem, he'd rather have Issei spend time to help him find out why they are different, even in the supernatural world. Appearence In the beginning of the story, Ethan holds much similarity to Issei Hyoudou, the only difference in their appearance being the black hair and grey eyes. Later on, after spending more and more time with Sylvia Lyyneheym's, Ethan started to look more similar to Fate's Emiya Kiritsugu. Sylvia notes his blank look and lack of emotions, to which he merely responds, "Well, as long as they can't read me, I can spend more time reading them." While approaching the World Parallel to Asdivine arc, Ethan tries to recreate Najasho's appearance, complete with gold epaulets, white suit, blue tie, and white trench coat. At Sylvia's questioning, he stated he wanted the forgotten chief to reappear in modern times. Personality Before the story Experimentation Not much is known about what happened during the tests on him during his toddler years, other than while he was implanted with a "Sub-species of Blade Blacksmith" while Issei has an unknown Sacred Gear, he fought against his grandfather bitterly. After the implant, he showed aggressiveness against other children and subjects. Early Years His pervertedness was stated to be equal or greater than Issei's in their childhood, but although less openly among other students. Motohama and Matsuda therefore rejected the idea of Four Perverts of the Apocalypse. Present Day Ethan is less perverted and rather more serious on goals that would help him find out why even the supernatural feels "too below him". He holds friendly relationships to almost every person, believing that it would lessen the number of enemies that he would have to fight in the future. However, he shows much contempt and looks down upon many actions and people, especially when first meeting them. This may be due to the personality of Gilgamesh. Despite this, he takes acts of kindness and promises seriously, using them to force him to continue moving forward even if he had given up long ago. When eventually meeting his grandfather, along with Issei, and realizes the cruelty of his forefather's actions and personality, his determination to keep those he cares for safe becomes more and more evident, to the point where he threatens DxD and Stjarnagarm to keep from following him to a known lab location of Extella Faction. Background Both he and Issei have been experimented on as toddlers for their grandfather to create a slave army for his personal use and in Khaos Brigade. As both he and Issei were in the final stages to be administered the drugs to fully involve them in the Extella Faction, both infants were unable to ingest it, causing their grandfather to begrudgingly return them to their parents without revealing his purpose for taking them in. As he grew up, Ethan was curious about his mother's dodging answers about his infancy and absence of his father for almost his entire life, prompting him to find a way to figure out where he went in the times he couldn't remember. Plot He first appears dying when saving Issei, but being revived by someone he doesn't know. During the week of the final time Raynare kills Issei, Sona approaches Ethan and has him to distance himself from Issei, as Rias wanted to speak with him sometime and recruit him as a devil. The night Issei was to be killed, Ethan tried to interfere, but was held back by Momo at the last moment, the latter anticipating his actions. He soon fell into depression for a short time before Issei assured him he wouldn't hold it against him. The following day, Ethan was approached by Sylvia Lyynehym due to her suspicions of him being a stray. When it was 'confirmed', Sylvia attacked and proceeded to cut off an arm, deeming it enough to kill a devil. However, she was proven wrong when Ethan was alive and the true stray appeared. When they fought the hero Lu Bu, both he and Sylvia went out to seek Shirou Emiya, a veteran of the Servant War, including the Holy Grail War, before the DxD took its place. Notable Battles Arc 1: Servants of the Grail War Ethan vs. Lu Bu: Lost Ethan vs. Freed Sellzen: Lost Ethan vs. Elizabeth Bathory: Upcoming Battle Arc 2: The False Grail War Arc 3: A World Parallel to Asdivine Arc 4: Only One True God Abilities * Gate of Babylon: Initially determined as a sub-species of Blade Blacksmith, Sylvia realizes the mistake in the identification of the Sacred Gear during her first encounter with Ethan. It holds many similarities to the Gate of Babylon seen used by Gilgamesh in Fate, but also includes powers Angelica found in Fate/Kaleid. * Perception: Ethan seems to know that he is nothing more than a character, mentioning he expected cliches and denying himself as a "Hero of Destiny" Quotes "...as long as they can't read me, I can spend more time reading ''them." -''Ethan to Sylvia ''"Sure, as you will Harbinger..." ''-Ethan complying with Maidame Curie Trivia * His current appearance is based off of Emiya Kiritsugu. * Despite wielding Gates of Babylon, he has no relation to the hero Gilgamesh. Category:Asdivine Dreams Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans